Church-Hill-5 Warriors Book 1 series 2 chapter 5
by Remmiec
Summary: AS THE NEW TEAM OF WARRIORS LEARNS THEIR POWERS AND ABILITIES THINGS START TO COME TOGETHER IN THIS NEW MYSTERY ADVENTURE OF OUR NEWEST TEAM OF SHADOW WARRIORS AS THE OLD WARRIORS TRAIN THIS NEW TEAM THINGS ARE LEARNED AND REALIZED AS A NEW THREAT LOOMS OVER THEM ALL.


Church -Hill-5 Warriors Book 1 series 2 Chapter 5

By Rmmie Chew III

Steven starts his SUV okay let's get our little Ana home. The black truck pulls out of the alley way and heads towards Anastasia's house meanwhile back at the shake shop, the redheaded red beard man is loading up trucks ''ah soon my creatures soon this city will know what old hate is….SSSS! SSSS! They will know my darkness. Ha! ha! Unbeknownst two figures are watching from the rooftop across from the shake shop. ''it's already started says one of the figures his long braids flowing in the night air. Trinity was right looks like we made it here just in time, nodding his head looking at his companion who is taking photos with a long lensed Nikon camera. We have photos so we know what we are dealing with lets head and regroup see if we can get these kids before he does. The two figures disappear into the black sky of the rooftops. Meanwhile back across town Steven Palio and Hirsch show up with Anastasia at her home. Okay so that's Ana's room over there on the left we just sneak her in put her in her bed and then we are out very easy Says Hirsch. Palio nods his head at Hirsch yea really easy plan shaking his head. Steven gets out the car opening the back door ''hey guys chill. Okay we need to get her inside so she can rest then get somewhere so we can figure out what the heck just happened! Palio you carry Ana over to the side window Hirsch will keep a lookout and I will help you get her into her bedroom. Steven and Hirsch move Ana out of the truck slowly. Her body still weak from the events at the shake shop. ''I feel sick says Ana in a very weakened voice

The sunlight shining over her face through her window blinds. Anastasia's eyes start to twitch ''Mmm…what, what is this?'' she mumbles as she starts to stir and wake. She lifts her head and looks around recognizing her own bedroom. ''how did I get here? She asks herself as she shakes her head trying to remember anything. She is still wearing her clothes from the day before. ''I…I was at the shake shop…suddenly her I-phone- 4s starts to ring the ringtone playing loudly ''hit me baby one more time'' by Britney spears. ''Ah!…don't hit me she groans…as she reaches down to pick up her phone she sees the screen text message from Palio. It says ''hey just checking to see if you're okay''? ''call you in a bit''. Anastasia nods her head in confusion, she slowly types back a response ''don't want to talk to you''! She then tosses her phone onto the floor. Just a few blocks away at Palios house he receives the message. She doesn't want to talk to me? Palio says out loud Hirsch is with him at his house out back in Palios shed which has an upstairs he converted into his hang out spot. She doesn't want to talk that is so weird she's probably mad that we dropped her off and just left her? Hirsch looks over at Palio ''dude relax she's good just let her be. It's been a crazy forty eight hours man just chill and let her breathe; when Steve gets here we will figure out a plan. Palio picks up his comic book suddenly he notices his hands are moving through the paper or is the paper moving through his hands? Dude something weird is happening to me! Look man, Hirsch jumps up from his seat looking over Palio's shoulder dude what is it? Palio turns around showing Hirsch his hands ''look at my hands dude'' Hirsch take a look at Palio's hands they fade In and out of the light as Palio moves his fingers one second they are visible the next they are not. ''What's wrong with my hands dude? I have no idea says Hirsch to his friend, this is new man but I am pretty sure there is a good explanation to all of this. We just have to stay calm. Hirsch reaches for a towel and throws it over Palio's hands. Hold it there a second man. Okay so focus on your hands man; see if they go back to normal. Palio looks at Hirsch nodding his head in agreement he looks down at his hands, closing his eyes he concentrates. Hirsch looks down at the towel ''Okay bro, let's see how they look? Pulling off the towel Palio looks at his hands ''hey I can see them ,my fingers I'm back.


End file.
